The Making of a Child Solider
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Round 8 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction. The battle didn't go as plan and neither did Harry's escape plan for Hermione. After Voldemort won, it was the Muggleborns, especially Hermione who suffered the most. However, the true victims were the ones who managed to escape because they grew up too fast too soon.


**Round 8 - Dystopian Future**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **CHASER 1: What happens to Muggleborns?**

 **Prompts:**

 **(song) 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy**

 **(word) lace**

 **(song) 'You Are In Love' by Taylor Swift**

* * *

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **And just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **\- 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

There used to be a time where children would gather around the fire and the stories would end with 'and they lived happily ever after'. When laughter flew through the air and couples danced in the rain. When blood didn't matter and the name Harry Potter was spoken in public.

Now blood determines your future and the name Harry Potter is a curse or said in whispers. People still gather around fires but instead of stories, it's battle plans and whispered prayers that are said. People run through fire to make it to safety and it's the world I live in, the world I was born to.

* * *

Eleven years ago, when Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort faced each other in the summer of what should have been Harry's 7th year of school, the outcome was not what many people expected. Harry Potter was defeated by the use of his own spell and everyone watched in horror as Lord Voldemort laughed manically. In that split second, chaos followed. They were divided up, Pure Bloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggleborns.

The Purebloods who supported Harry were forced to give up their manors and sent to live in small shacks, several families squeezed into one. They were forced into a school where they were re-taught everything about Purebloods.

The Half-Bloods were branded with a snake and forced to give up their Muggle upbringing. Their muggle family had their memories erased and were murdered. They were submitted to Pureblood classes and were beaten daily if any of their impureness was seen.

However, it was the Muggleborns who suffered the worse fate. Many wizards had the idea that they had stolen the magic from other wizards and their wands were burned. They were rounded up and branded with the word 'Mudblood' on their bodies, much like Hermione had been at the Malfoy Manor. They were forced into slavery and bought, sold, and traded from Pureblood to Pureblood. The exception was Hermione Granger, who could only be brought for one night.

It was only fitting for the Mudblood who was Harry Potter's girl to suffer the fate of all Muggleborns. She was to be shown her place, lower than dirt.

Lord Voldemort took great care of her. She was his prized possession. She lived in a cell with Harry as her , Harry was taken during the day and she was taken during the night to Lord Voldemort. She hardly ever saw Harry. She knew this was her punishment for staying by Harry's side all throughout the years. Lord Voldemort dressed her in a white lace dress, a dress that became filthy and bloodstained every night. She had seven white lace dresses, but they were not normal dresses. They were wedding dresses. It was a mock to her Muggle upbringing and he knew it.

When she was forced to march past her friends and fellow Muggleborns, she walked with her chin held high and refused to let any fear be shown. She didn't cry or scream as the Death Eaters tortured her.

What kept her going was the fantasy in her mind, the world she created where she lived with Harry and her daughter. The memories of the life she had the life she could have had.

* * *

 _The dark haired girl approached the green eyed boy._

 _"Harry?" Her eyes landed on the red head in the bed next to them._

 _Harry stood up and Hermione followed him._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I'm having a baby."_

 _His hands landed on her stomach where life was resting._

 _"A baby."_

 _She nodded, eyes full of tears. His shoulders slumped although his smile grew. He really did have the whole world on his shoulders._

 _"Hermione."_

 _"Harry, you will win. We are going to be okay."_

 _He pulled her close and kissed her head._

 _He knew he would have to think about the consequences of failing. If he failed he needed to make sure his family was safe._

 _Green eyes and black bushy hair._

 _"She looks like you Harry."_

 _Harry kissed Hermione's head and then his daughter's hand._

 _"Goodbye, Iris."_

 _He looked at the dark-haired witch in front of him._

 _"Be careful Greengrass."_

 _She nodded and then took the baby and walked out of the room._

That was the last time, the parents saw their daughter.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was told that the baby died as stillborn and that in anger Harry's magic burned the child to ashes. Lord Voldemort took action and then looked up binding spells. He would not have anyone under his command attempt to use their stolen magic against him. He bounded all the Muggleborns magic and made sure that all their wands were burned to crisp. He was becoming paranoid.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had every right to be paranoid because many Muggleborns escaped and sought refuge in America and China. Among those to escape was Dean Thomas, who was given Teddy Lupin to care for.

Dean had been chosen to be one of the leaders to escape. During the summer, Harry and several others sent letters to each other using snail mail to prepare in case the war did not go in their favor.

The plan was that Dean would take Hermione and as many Muggleborn children with them. Porkies would be set up for them go.

Cho Chang, despite not being a Muggleborn had begged her father to talk to the Emperor on behalf of Harry. After several months of debating, he agreed to allow them to seek refuge in the country.

The plan was that on the day of the battle, they were to take the younger students to the porky's and protect them until they received word that it was safe.

Cho would take some to China. Penelope Clearwater was in charge of rounding up any Muggleborns who would come into power and any young children both of half-blood and pureblood status.

However, when he was brought to his knees, Hermione was the first to react. She moved towards Harry and it made capturing her so much easier.

When Dean realized he had to leave without Hermione, it nearly killed him to break the promise Harry made with him. However, he could hear Hermione's voice telling him that saving several lives was better than saving just one.

He got the opportunity to take care of their daughter and when Daphne Greengrass handed him the child with Harry's eyes he vowed to raise her the way her parents would have.

* * *

His eyes landed on the girl. She was sitting with one of the older boys as they listened to the radio. Her fingers were tapping out a pattern and her eyes met his and she flushed.

"Iris."

The eleven-year girl walked into the house.

"They will be back soon."

The girl shrugged. "I hate waiting."

Every few months, they sent in small batches of soldiers in to get some people put. They had received a tip-off that Lord Voldemort was going insane and falling into the deep end and that he was planning a mass murder, in which several Order members would die. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were rumored to be among the death. The group of rebel witches and wizards were hoping to make it in time to save them all. He hoped they would.

* * *

It was one of the few times, they were allowed to be together. He helped her into one of the wedding dresses and her fingers trembled as she did his tie. If anyone would have seen them, they would have thought they were going to get married, not be killed.

Harry and Hermione knew that they time to die had come. It had been eleven long years fighting but the thing was that this was not their fight was their children's fight, the fight of everyone who survived and found safety.

They held hands as they led the group of Muggleborns, defiant Purebloods, and helpless others to their deaths.

They entered the ring and stood next to each other. Others crowded in and they all waited with anticipation.

Harry pulled Hermione close to his body. His lips pressed against her forehead and she trembled. Around them, people were holding onto to their loved ones tightly. They all knew that the end was near.

"You are my best friend, Hermione, always to the very end. I love you."

Hermione looked into his green eyes and she saw their past, present, and future and knew she would have stayed by his side regardless of any consequences. He was her home.

She rose to her tiptoes to kiss him just as the fire came out of wands. They ignored the screams of everyone else and swallowed each other's screams and pains and two-thirds of the Golden Trio were burned to death.

* * *

An hour later, a young American boy was standing with his comrades looking at all the dead bodies.

"We were so close. Damm it!"

One of the girls was kneeling, looking for jewelry or something to identify who had died. She was crying. He didn't want to think of the look on everyone's face when he returned home with the bad news.

The news appeared in the newspapers and was confirmed via radio. The couple along with million other Muggleborns were killed.

* * *

My name is Iris Elizabeth Potter, daughter of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and this is my story. As of two hours ago, Lord Voldemort murdered my parents. I am no longer a little girl. I am now a soldier, ready for war. I will be the one to bring down the Dark Lord, I swear my life on it.

* * *

 _Hermione was wearing the dress from the Yule Ball and Harry's smile widen. He held out his arm to her._

 _"Shall we my love?"_

 _She nodded. A small tug on her skirts caused her to look down as a tiny blond girl, Claire. She was eleven years old and a Muggleborn. She had died in the fire with them._

 _Hermione held out her hand and the girl took it. Her eyes landed on all the people looking at her. She nodded. They had no business saying around as ghosts._

 _Her eyes looked down and her heart broke as she saw their daughter, little Iris all grown up and looking grim when she got the news of their death._

 _Harry squeezed her hand._

 _She nodded and then the walked toward the garden where Hermione could see their fallen friends and family were already there._

* * *

 _ **One look**_ ** _, dar **k** room_**

 ** _Meant just for you_**

 ** _Time moved too fast_**

 ** _You play it back_**

 ** _He says, "Look up."_**

 ** _And your shoulders brush_**

 ** _No proof, one touch_**

 ** _You can hear it in the silence, silence_**

 ** _You can feel it on the way home, way home_**

 ** _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_**

 ** _You are in love, true love_**

 ** _You're in love_**

 ** _\- 'You are in love' Taylor Swift_**

* * *

 **Hey Wallflowers it's been a while. Things gave been crazy but I am doing okay. Let me know what you think of this. Love you Wallflowers!**

 **\- Queen**


End file.
